


Feverish

by ZettaiReidoWonderland



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Brotherly Love, Characters will be tagged as they are introduced in story, Coughing, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eiichi does panic in chapter 1 during a coughing fit, Fever, Fluff, Gen, He doesn't appear in this work though, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, I love the Ootori brothers, Kira is a mom, Minor reference to Ootori Raging, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Please give Eiichi a hug, Sickfic, just a heads up, nothing too detailed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettaiReidoWonderland/pseuds/ZettaiReidoWonderland
Summary: Eiichi comes down with a fever for the first time in years. As he's out of his element, the rest of Heavens, plus Otoya, Ranmaru, and Natsuki help him though this rough patch.*Update! 12/17/2020* I haven't abandoned this fic! I've had a hard semester at college and today's my last day of finals! I'll continue with Feverish while on break!
Relationships: Ootori Eiichi & Ootori Eiji, Ootori Eiichi & Sumeragi Kira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I put this in my tags, but Eiichi does panic during a coughing fit in this chapter. It's not too detailed, but I wanted to tag it and mention it here just in case.

Eiichi wasn’t one to admit he was under the weather, mainly because he never noticed when he had symptoms. Sure, he can remember being a kid and resting in bed after catching the flu, but over time the idol business (and his father) forced him to learn how to work through illness and other “inconveniences.” (His father further defined this as anxiety and exhaustion.) As a result, whenever something felt off Eiichi would brush it aside and go about his business.

So when he woke up around 8 with a sore throat and the inability to breathe through his nose, he assumed it was just allergies and pushed himself out of bed. He had errands to run with Kira, a meeting about Heavens’ next song, and a visit with Shinomiya and Kurosaki later on his schedule for the day.

But as he stood up, Eiichi’s head started pounding, and he felt the blood rush forward as gravity pulled him to the ground. His knees hit the hardwood floor with a thud.

“Shit!” He exclaimed, before he started coughing. Actually, it was more like hacking.

Eiichi grabbed his chest. Every breath came out ragged, no matter how he tried to steady himself. His throat felt raw and coated in phlegm. He gasped a few times, unable to catch his breath. What the hell was wrong with him? 

He had to calm down. _In, hold, out. In, hold, out. In- *cough!*._ The steady pattern wasn’t working, causing Eiichi to panic as he wheezed. This couldn’t be normal. Had he ever felt like this before? He tried to remember when he was a kid, but he couldn't focus with the pounding in his head that moved behind his eyes.

Eiichi tried to breathe again. _In, hold, out. In, hold, out. In, hold, out._ He took a sharp breath, held it for a second, then exhaled. He did it again. _In, hold, out_. His chest was still heavy and congested, but at least he could feel the air returning to his lungs. Tears of relief pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away. 

Eiichi tried to push himself to his feet, but his legs started to hurt and felt weak. Another wave of dizziness came over him and he fell back down. A chill spread through his body out of nowhere, so he grabbed onto the blanket on his bed and tugged it towards him. The muscles in his arms ached, but he managed to wrap the blanket around his shoulders. Eiichi curled up, trying to keep himself warm.

Suddenly the lights in the room were turned on. Eiichi groaned, the sudden brightness made his head hurt even more.

“Eiichi...Breakfast...is ready. Are you...okay?” It was Kira.

Eiichi pulled his head up to look at his bandmate, wincing as he felt the pressure build up in his head. He wanted to explain that he felt like shit and was going to lay down for a little longer, but the words wouldn’t come out. He couldn’t even think of the right words to say. Everything felt muddled in his head, and his body was so sore. And he still didn’t know what was wrong with him. All he wanted was to curl back up in bed and sleep for the rest of the day.

Eiichi opened his mouth to speak, but instead burst into tears.

He knew deep down that crying wouldn’t solve anything, or magically make him better. As a matter of fact, it only made him start coughing again. But he didn’t feel okay. Something was wrong with him and he didn’t know how to fix it, or even if he could fix it. And that scared him, so damn much. He felt frustrated and helpless and wanted to stop crying, but he gave in to the exhaustion and fear and just sobbed.

Strong hands gripped onto Eiichi’s shoulders, pulling him back into reality. He looked up and saw Kira’s golden eyes, filled with worry. He hadn’t seen Eiichi breakdown in months. Kira lifted his hand and gently pressed the back of it to Eiichi’s forehead.

“You...feel very warm.”

“I-I‘m cold and sore. What’s wrong with me?” Eiichi whimpered, pulling the blanket further around his body. The chills were so bad now that his teeth were chattering.

Kira’s eyes softened, gently drying the tears from Eiichi’s cheeks. 

“You’re alright. It’s...just a fever. Let me...help you back...to bed.” Eiichi felt Kira’s arms move down to wrap around his waist. He fell forward into Kira, who pulled him up to his feet and carefully led him to bed. Or tried to.

They had only walked to the edge of the bed before Eiichi was clinging tightly to Kira, arms wrapped around Kira’s neck. 

“Eiichi...You need...to lay down.”

Eiichi shook his head, a few more tears leaking from his eyes. He wasn’t normally this clingy. Sure, he ruffled Eiji, Nagi, and Shion’s hair, gave out a few hugs, and didn’t mind some light cuddling during winter. But right now the idea of close human contact was very appealing. And Kira was warm and comforting. He made Eiichi feel safe.

Kira, ever patient, held Eiichi for another moment. He rubbed his hands up and down Eiichi’s back, and the tension in the latter eased up.

Once Eiichi was calm enough, Kira helped him climb into bed. The leader of Heavens felt himself sink into his mattress, his sore muscles relaxing a bit. Kira pulled the bed covers up, then fluffed the pillows.

“I’ll be...back in...a few minutes. Just getting...some supplies and breakfast.” Kira assured, gently placing his hand on Eiichi’s forehead.

Eiichi nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat, wincing at how rough it felt. Kira walked toward the bedroom door and flicked off the lights before he left.

Eiichi slowly fell back asleep, too tired to continue pondering about what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_ He caught a bad cold from another kid at his fourth birthday party. Being sick seemed to be worse when you’re younger, since you’re stuck in bed all day and can't go outside to play. For Eiichi, it made him more sensitive.  _

_ He wasn’t an overly emotional child, mainly because his father hated it when he cried. Crying meant weakness and imperfection, and a son of Raging Ootori had to be perfect. _

_ But his father wasn’t here while he was sick, so he wasn’t afraid to show that he was in pain. His nose was all stuffy and he was cold and achy. _

_ A gentle hand was stroking his hair. Every time he whimpered, he’d feel nimble fingers move through each of his brown curls, soothing him. _

_ “You’re alright, baby. I know you don’t feel good, but I’ll be here until you get better. I promise.” The female voice was pleasant, and had a musical lilt to it. _

_ Eiichi rolled over toward the owner of the voice, wrapping his little arms around her waist. He nuzzled in, breathing in a clean scent.  _

_ “I love you, mommy.” The four year old squeaked, locking his violet eyes with a matching pair. _

_ His mother dipped down and kissed Eiichi’s forehead, hearing her son giggle. _

_ “Mommy loves you too, Eiichi.” _

_ Eiichi yawned. His eyes drooped shut, and he curled in closer to his mother. He felt something fluffy under his arm. He made a happy little noise, knowing it was Mr. Snuffles his bear.  _

_ His mother kept her hand on his back, rubbing small circles as her son fell asleep. _

_ “Sleep well, baby. I’ll see you when you wake up.” _

* * *

A similar gentle hand caressed his cheek, stirring him awake.

“Mom?” Eiichi mumbled, eyes fluttering open.

He saw Eiji sitting in front of him, a sad smile on his lips. “Oh, nii-san…”

Eiichi hadn’t seen his and Eiji’s mother in years, so the fond memories he had of her during his childhood were very precious to him. Her voice, her loving touches, her kindness, the bits of her that passed down to both brothers and made some people say that they “looked just like their mother” at first glance, instead of their father.

“I’m sorry, Eiji.” Eiichi croaked out, coughing a bit afterward. He didn’t want his little brother to have any bad memories come up.

Eiji placed his hand over Eiichi’s forehead, brushing some hair away from his older brother’s face, still smiling.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, nii-san. Kira told me you weren’t feeling well, so I came up to check on you.” Eiji explained cheerfully. “If you need anything, I’ll be right here!”

Eiichi chuckled, it was a bit watery. “Just like when we were kids.” He mused, unable to resist lightly teasing his brother a bit.

Eiji blushed. “W-Well, it just shows how much I love you! And you took care of me when I was sick a few days ago! So-” His face went white as he cut himself off. He buried his face into his hands. “Gah! I got you sick! I’m so sorry!” 

This made Eiichi laugh even harder. God, he loved how adorable his little brother was. Unfortunately, it also made him start coughing again.

Eiji picked up his head and quickly helped his brother sit up, fluffing a pillow behind Eiichi’s back.

“Nii-san! Take it easy! You’re probably running a fever!” He exclaimed, placing a hand over Eiichi’s chest.

Eiichi let out one more cough. “I’m okay.” His voice sounded so rough and hoarse.

Eiji exhaled. “I’m thankful, but be careful! I don’t want you to strain yourself! That’s why I cancelled your meetings for today.”

Eiichi’s eyes widened. “Eiji, I can still work today. I just need to rest a bit-” He sneezed and felt cold again, shaking as Eiji draped a blanket over his shoulders.

“You need to take the next few days off.” Eiji used a firmer tone at first, then dropped to one more gentler. “Please? For mine and HEAVENS’ sake?”

Eiichi looked into violet eyes that matched his own. He never could say no to his little brother, who had a heart far too big for his body and loved his big brother to bits. The thought of worrying HEAVENS also upset him further.

“Alright.” He said, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

“Thank you nii-san.” Eiji smiled, hugging Eiichi’s arm. He climbed on the bed and curled up against his older brother.

Eiichi smiled back, shifting to his side to hug Eiji back. He stroked his younger brother’s hair and watched Eiji start to doze off.

* * *

  
  


Kira came in a bit later, holding a tray with hot tea, oatmeal, and a thermometer. He had a small smile when he saw the Ootori brothers cuddling together. Eiichi picked up his head first, squinting his eyes to make out Kira’s form. 

Eiji was about to ask what was wrong, but then he realized that Eiichi wasn’t wearing his glasses. His mouth formed an “o” shape, so he slipped out one arm and grabbed the glasses off the nightstand.

“Here, nii-san.” Eiji gently placed the glasses in Eiichi’s hands.

“Thank you, Eiji.” Eiichi said, ruffling Eiji’s hair before putting on his glasses. 

Kira made his way over to the bed, setting the tray aside before sitting down on the edge. He took the thermometer and held it up towards Eiichi.

“Could you...open your mouth...for me, please?” Kira asked, prompting Eiichi to playfully roll his eyes before opening his mouth.

Kira placed the thermometer under Eiichi’s tongue, waiting a few seconds before the  _ *beep!* _

“37.7 Degrees Celsius. You have...a low-grade fever. Which is why...you feel chills and...keep coughing.” Kira explained, putting the thermometer away. “I assume...you only have...a minor flu.”

Eiichi sighed, realizing that he’d be in bed for longer than he was hoping to be. He felt weight on his lap and looked down to see the tray of food in front of him.

“Thanks Kira.” He said, frowning once again at how hoarse he sounded. The breakfast Kira made looked delicious though, plus he hadn’t realized earlier he was hungry. He was about to pick up the spoon when Kira spoke.

“Do you...want Eiji or me...to feed you?”

Eiichi felt his cheeks burn, and not just because of the fever. He knew Kira’s question was innocent, and maybe being doted on would be nice. But his pride kept screaming at him to say no, not wanting to humiliate himself in front of Kira further. The other man had already seen Eiichi cry and cling to him, after all. Plus he couldn’t make Eiji do that for him.

As he was pondering what to say, Eiji answered instead.

“I-I think nii-san can feed himself, Kira!” He explained, trying to quickly cover for his brother. Eiichi was thankful Eiji could read his mind easily. 

Kira nodded, standing up. 

“Alright. I have to...finish cooking breakfast. Nagi’s hungry. Let me...know if either of you...need anything.” He gave Eiichi’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and Eiji’s head a little pat before leaving the room.

Eiichi thanked Eiji before putting a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth. It was warm and went down his throat easily. He could taste the cinnamon and vanilla Kira mixed in and smiled at how sweet the silent member of HEAVENS was.

After he finished eating, Eiichi picked up the tea, only to sneeze and spill some. Eiji grabbed a napkin and helped clean up the mess.

“Thank you.” Eiichi patted Eiji’s head with a smile, then drank the tea. It was a peppermint blend, that seemed to help clear up some stuffiness.

After downing the whole cup, Eiichi moved the tray onto the nightstand. 

Eiji fiddled with his fingers. and tensed up “Do you want me to go?” He asked. “I don’t want to bug you.”

Eiichi looked at his brother, frowning at the question. “What? You’d never bug me, Eiji. You’re my little brother.” He smiled when Eiji relaxed a bit and laid his head on Eiichi’s shoulder. “Thank you for keeping me company.”

Eiji beamed. “Of course! After all, you’re always there when I need you! It’s only fair that I’m here for you!”

Eiichi’s glasses shone. “Good!” He exclaimed, patting Eiji’s back. Then he went quiet for a second.

“Eiji, would you mind cuddling a bit? I’m still cold.” Eiichi asked, shivering a bit.

Eiji smiled, crawling under the covers and wrapping his arms around his big brother.

Eiichi chuckled, pulling his brother in close. It reminded him of when they were kids, and even last week when Eiji wasn’t feeling well. He was forever thankful that Eiji and him had a strong and close sibling bond with each other.

“I love you nii-san.” 

“I love you too, Eiji.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter update took so long! The last week was rough on me, so I struggled to write. But I'm getting back into it! :) I hope you enjoyed this fluffier chapter! I really enjoy writing Eiichi and Eiji's brotherly relationship! They're both so precious together!
> 
> Also, I didn't know exactly what to write about their mother in present time, so I kept it vague.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a combination of many different sickfic prompts I've read online, mainly from @mypoorfaves on Tumblr. I don't know exactly how many chapters this fic will be, but I plan to give each member of Heavens, plus Otoya, Ranmaru, and Natsuki scenes with Eiichi.


End file.
